


Make A Wish

by tobiii_milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Kageyama Tobio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiii_milk/pseuds/tobiii_milk
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro wished for sleep or maybe a pet-but he figured wishes does not come true
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Make A Wish

Ever since Tetsuro was a child, he had already taken a liking to animals--cats in particular. He likes petting their fur and having a staring contest--the one he never ends up as victor--with the said creature

As far as he could remember, he had been wishing for a pet cat for his birthday--ever since he turned four, he wishes with twinkling eyes for a pet--a company for whenever his parents settle into angry murmurs with one another--but to no avail, his wish was not granted

  
  


\---

  
  


Now Kuroo is twenty, eyes sporting purplish bags as he down his fourth cup of coffee for the day--an attempt to keep himself awake for his biology class and possibly finish his paper analysis that is due next week. 

“You look awful,” says a voice that is  _ too _ screechy for his sleep deprived self

“You look just as awful with your greasy hair, Oikawa.” he retorted, not taking his eyes from the device in front of him--too busy trying to absorb and hopefully understand the lesson for his next class

He heard a gasp from the brunette, “how rude, Ku-chan,”

“Don’t call me that,” he hissed, he’s so close to pulling all of his hair out

“Wow so pissy,” he heard Tooru click his tongue, “so what are your plans for tomorrow?”

_ Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?  _

“Probably get some sleep? Been pulling all nighters since Saturday--”

He winced as the other man slammed his fist on the table--earning glares from strangers--but Tooru paid no mind as he looked at Tetsuro with disbelief, “did you seriously forgot about your birthday?”

_ Oh. _

He made an ‘o’ shaped with his mouth as the realization hit him,”I totally forgot about that,”

Tooru finally settled on the chair, “that won’t do, we need to give you a proper celebration,”

Tetsuro waved his hand, “it’s fine, I don’t need any celebration--’

“No! We’re going to be eating out, you can’t say no,”

Tetsuro sighed, he wished for rest, a good shut eye even for a day--but he remembers his birthday wishes does not come true, “fine.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Cheers to rebirth!”

The clanks of glasses was heard and roars of laughter echoed Tetsuro’s ears, he couldn’t help but smile at Koutaro who chugs his third glass of liquor down, “what do you mean rebirth?” 

The dual colored man slurred his response but Tetsuro wasn’t able to pick any of the poorly constructed sentences as he cradled his second glass of whiskey --he needs to stop if he wants a passing grade for his paper. So he decided to just eat his mackerel pike, lazily snorting at a drunk Tooru who’s trying--failing--at flirting with a very confused--and ready to deck Tooru to sober him up --Hajime.

“Hey Kuroo, have you made a wish already?” Atsumu asked, breaking the peace Tetsuro had a hard time creating due to Koutaro’s antics and Kei and Kenma’s making out noises.

Tetsuro laughed, “not yet,”

“Make a wish already!”

He rolled his eyes, thinking for something to wish for--but his dazed mind told him to wish for a pet, maybe a black cat with silky fur? Maybe sleep? A passing grade in chemistry--he does not want to risk failing so he went for something he knows he wouldn’t have,” I want a cat,”

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


After a couple more drinks, Koutaro already passed out, Kei and Kenma missing--he does not want to know what the two are up to, Tooru throwing up on Hajime and Atsumu crying on his brother who is actually close to sobbing as well--probably because of Atsumu’s story about their pet goldfish named “fishy” that was eaten by their neighbor’s fat cat. It was a great night, he saw his friends in various states and had taken a video to black mail them the next morning--for now he’s walking steadily--well trying to-- through the buzzing night of Tokyo, his apartment is only two blocks away, very convenient, he concluded.

He was whistling as he walked, hands inside his jean pocket when he stopped abruptly when he heard mewls coming from the dark alley. He should probably shrug it off and go home to sleep but when he heard a small whimper he walked closer to it.

He first guessed that it was a stray cat but as he approached it, he heard a muffled sob-- Tetsuro stopped on his tracks, “hello?” 

“Is someone in there?” he was kinda scared, it’s already 11 pm, and he’s the only one in the deserted street, with only a lamppost to guide his way home, “ah, I might be imagining things,” he tried to reassure himself but almost jumped when he heard shuffling and soft whimpers 

_ Fuck it, if I ended up dying, I hope Oikawa submit my paper. _

He surged forward reaching for his phone, with shaky hands he turned the flash on, and trailed to the boxes placed by his right,  _ a tail? _

“So it was just a cat--”

He stopped talking, eyes widening as he caught a pair of dark blue eyes, “a person? With a cat?”

“Hey are you alright--”

He went near the boxes of junk, only to be greeted by a person--probably near his twenties with big blue eyes--yet sharp. It was enticing to say the least, he has black silky hair--Tetsuro wants to touch it but restrain himself, but what makes him baffled was the guy’s overall appearance. Tetsuro must have hit his head on his way home, because the guy has cat ears and even a tail 

“What the fuck,” he breathed out and noticed the guy flinched at him, he mentaly hit himself 

“Uh, you’re a cat?”

The guy titled his head to the side, “n-no, I’m a Tobio,” 

_ Fuck, that’s so cute _

“What are you?” Tobio asked back, his blue eyes pulling Tetsuro in, and just then the messy haired man realized that he’s fucked

He smiled, “I’m a Tetsuro,”

“Tet--Mate!” 

Before Tetsuro could even register what Tobio just said, his body hit the cold ground, he suppressed a groan, feeling his back ache and a weight above him, “Tobio--”

When he opened his eyes he was met by the latter’s face, and he could see the other’s tail wagging behind him, “Mate,” Tobio said before nuzzling his head on the crook of Tetsuro’s neck. He immediately giggled because, it tickles

He coughed before pushing Tobio up, “Ah, I’m sorry but I think you got the wrong person,” 

It took a moment for Tobio to register what the man just said, and it made him sad--his mate does not want him, he does not have a purpose.

“Hey--are you, oh my god, I’m sorry, hey, Tobio?”

  
“You don’t want me?”

Tetsuro wants to poison himself after hearing how hurt Tobio sounded, he looks so vulnerable that Tetsuro just wants to wrap him in blankets and never let him go.

“That’s not what I meant, just explain it to me first, hmm?”

Tetsuro knows he shouldn’t be doing something like this, but with how the latter man’s eyes lit up, he can’t deny that he’s already wrapped around Tobio’s finger.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“So you mean, you’re not from here--what?”

Now wearing Tetsuro’s red hoodie--that’s far too big for him-- Tobio nodded, “I’m from somewhere far from here, and I was casted off--I uh, don’t have a mate there-- well, you weren’t there,” 

Tetsuro’s mind is spinning,  _ aliens? Oikawa was right? Mates? Casted off? Me?  _

“It was supposed to be another absurd prophecy, where once the universe overlapped, someone is destined to find their mate somewhere away from their realm, and it just happened to be me,”

“How am I supposed to know you’re not playing on me?” Tetsuro was skeptical alright, not only a cute catboy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere near the dumpster, but said catboy keep on insisting that he, twenty-one stressed college student who hasn’t finished his requirements, him, Kuroo Tetsuro

Tobio might have sense his doubt and so proceed on crawling next to him, he went to pull the collar of the hoodie, which undoubtedly made Tetsuro gulped

“I’ve got your mark,” Said Tobio, and behold, written in bold cursive letter is Tetsuro’s name, “it’s not a tattoo,”

“But I don’t have--” Tetsuro yelped in pain as he felt a prickling sensation on his lower back, he hissed, as the pain worsen--felt like needles are being dragged into his bare skin

“Tetsuro, I’m here, hold my hand,” Tobio whispered before reaching to grab his hand, another to caress his face, wiping his tears he didn’t realized he had

After the agonizing minute, Tetsuro was able to catch his breath, “I’m sorry this happened to you,” Tobio whispered as they lay on the cramped couch in Tetsuro’s living room

Tetsuro wants to agree, because what the hell is happening? He just wants to sleep--not have some cat hybrid cradling his head as he sniffed due to the pain the universe had brought him. But Tobio’s warm embrace made him forget about all his worries and doubts, Tobio’s voice soothed the pain on his lower back, and as Tetsuro looked up, his eyes catching the whole galaxy inside a pair of eyes that belong to the stranger--whom felt like home, it makes his stomach twist

“Don’t be sorry,” he murmured, continue on staring on the other’s face, engraving every beauty mark Tobio has on the back of his mind, Tetsuro smiled unconsciously and went to boop Tobio’s nose, “you’re,” he trailed off before moving his hand to Tobio’s ears which twitch on top of his head in anticipation, “cute,” he breathed out before scratching on the back of it earning hums of delight and a purr

_ Tobio just purred  _

Tetsuro knows he’s blushing, his dream of having a cat next to him is coming true--well sort of--he continued his ministrations, and Tobio leaned in to his touch, eyes closed, “more, Tetsu,” 

Tetsuro complied, ignoring his warm cheeks and shaking his thoughts, “you like it, Tobio?”

“Very,” answered Tobio, his hold on Tetsuro’s waist tightened

As Tetsuro continued he couldn’t help but coo, Tobio will be the death of him, “hey,” he nudged the shorter raven as he began dozing off, “You should go to my bedroom, I’ll take the couch--”

Tobio’s eyes shot up, shaking his head, a pout evident in his face, with furrowed eyebrows he said, “I want to be next to Tetsu,”

And god, was Tetsuro a weak man--he isn’t the one to have lots of weakness--but one of his weakness is cuteness, animals, and possibly Tobio, and all of that is laid out in front of him, Tetsuro couldn’t take it anymore, went to reach for the latter’s cheeks and squish it, “stop being so cute, damn it,”

“Twetsu?”

He chuckled but stopped when his eyes trailed down on the man’s plump lips, he unconsciously licked his lips, he really want to dive in--but that seemed inappropriate-- he sighed letting go of the other’s face, “let’s get you to sleep now--”

“Tetsu,” he was caught off guard as he felt slender fingers caressing his face, and when he turned to the shorter--he was met with doe blue eyes, and pouty lips and blushing Tobio, “can you kiss me goodnight?”

His brain officially stopped working, “please?”

And so he does.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


As he stared on the ceiling of his apartment with a sleeping Tobio curled in his side, he felt his heart warm, maybe birthday wishes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to Kuroo Tetsuro hehe


End file.
